


With open eyes

by Bluecifer13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecifer13/pseuds/Bluecifer13
Summary: His eyes were open just a sliver, but in his eyes the were deep pits of despair.





	With open eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Hey guys! This is my first official fanfiction so give constructive criticism please. This story is going to be depressing and might cause crying and people getting triggered. You have been warned. The chapters will also be fairly short.

His eyes were open. Only a sliver, but they were open. Italy silently watched the world meeting became chaos around him. Is anyone looked in to the Italians honey colored eyes at this moment they would immediately see joy and happiness but a closer look would say other wise. If you looked closer you could see the bottomless pits of sadness hidden within his eyes. But an the chaos around him continued nobody saw the slight opening of his eyes.   
"Italy are you paying attention?" Germany suddenly asked.  
And just like that the Italians eyes were shut tight enclosed the golden orbs once again.  
"Ve~ of corse Germany!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
